For His Amusement
by ChinaSheep
Summary: It's a Lockhart/Hermione fic because I just don't think there are enough of them :
1. Chapter 1

My boyfriend and I were watching his favourite porno in bed the other day and all I could think about was how brilliant this would be if it was Harry-Potterised (Well, not all I could think about but it crossed my mind for a moment)

So, here it is, my adapted version of my Boyfriends favourite porno (LOL) Hope you enjoy

**DISCLAIMER! I own neither Harry Potter nor the story content!**

* * *

><p>Gilderoy Lockhart smirked to himself as he strode into his office and slide his elaborate purple cloak from his shoulders. The first week of teaching was over and it was going well, he had all of the young Hogwarts females drooling over him every lesson, they stared at him eagerly and hung onto his every word. He chuckled to himself as he went to sit down at his desk, ignoring the grinning portraits of himself that he had stuck to the walls of his office. He sighed as he looked around then waved his wand lavishly to open one of the windows. His office got stuffy and hot if he left the windows shut all day but he knew what students could be like with pranks if he left them open all day. Lockhart took a deep breath of the fresh air as it hit him full in the face, then pulled a stack of essays towards him and sighed as he looked over them, you could certainly tell who wanted to impress him and who didn't.<p>

He looked up as he heard a knock at the door and flicked his wand once. The door opened slowly and a revealed a young bushy haired girl waiting patiently. Her skirt fluttered gently in the breeze coming from his window and his eyes travelled over her young body idly. His eyes made their way up to her face and he smiled as he recognised her.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" he asked, gifting her to one of his dazzling smiles. His eyes slid back down her body as a rather large gust of wind pulled at the hem of her skirt and he caught sight of a patch of white hiding beneath. His eyes reached her face just in time to catch her blush. She took another step forward and the door swung shut behind her.

"Professor, I.." she stopped talking as he gestured for her to move further forwards and she took another nervous step forward, towards him.

"I just wanted to tell you how glad I am that it's you teaching us" she said quietly.

Lockhart smiled at her and nodded. His gaze flew over her body once more and his smiled widened further as another gust of wind hit her and her skirt flew up further this time. It didn't escape his notice that she made no attempt to push it back down and protect her modesty.

Hermione took another step forward and held out the book she was holding. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to sign this for me Professor" she asked him, a small smile lighting her face as she moved right up to his desk. Lockhart smiled at her and took the book, he grabbed one of his favourite peacock feather quills and signed his name extravagantly on the front cover for her before handing the book back.

"There you are Miss Granger" he grinned at her

Hermione took the book from him and made to walk away and back out of the door, at that moment her skirt snagged on his desk and tore. She gasped as it fell off her and slipped down her legs onto the floor. Lockharts eyes gleamed hungrily as he took in her partially naked bottom half before he leapt into action and strode around the other side of the desk to help her.

"Allow me Miss Granger" he told her as they both stooped at the same time to snatch her skirt from the floor. A large gust of wind hit the pair of them and threw Hermione off balance, with a yelp she fell into her Professor and they landed together on his office floor with her in his arms and cradled against his chest. Lockhart had to admit that her small body was extremely welcome and he shifted slightly as he felt himself getting hard. He had to get her away from him and out of this office before he did something her regretted. He at least had to repair her skirt for her and remove the temptation.

"Oh Professor!" gasped Hermione, blushing bright red as she failed to ignore the fact that she was half naked in her Professors office and had almost landed on top of him "I'm so sorry" she said. A small tear escaped her; all she had wanted to do was impress him and now she had managed to go and make a huge embarrassment out of herself. How was she ever going to live this down?

Gilderoy looked down at her and gently stroked away the tear. He shifted uncomfortably again and his eyes caught sight of her bottom half again. He suppressed the groan that was trying to burst from his lungs and moved his gaze quickly back up to her face. He wished he hadn't. Her lips just looked so inviting, plump, pouting and pink. He couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione was startled as she received her first kiss. Her very first kiss, from her Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor. She lay still in his arms and curiously opened her mouth as his tongue pressed insistently against her lips. Gilderoy groaned as he thrust his tongue hungrily into her mouth and moved his body close against hers. He hadn't had a good fuck in almost 3 months, and for him that was a long time. He'd seen the female teachers here, the youngest was Madame Hooch and she was still a lot older than what he preferred. But Hermione, she felt so soft, young and eager in his arms. He just could not help himself. A hand slid down her front and brushed over her breasts. He swallowed her gasp and smirked against her mouth as he thrust his tongue deeper. She tasted divine, lacking in skill maybe but that was easily sorted.

Feeling her tense up he broke the kiss and opened the top 3 buttons of her shirt, he smiled as he saw her simple white bra and watched the blush go from her cheeks right down her chest.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Hermione" he told her softly before sliding his tongue back into her mouth. He kept his eyes open as he kissed her and his gaze travelled down her half-naked body as he slipped her shirt off her. She was gorgeous, even at the young age she was she was still fairly well developed compared to other girls her age. He smiled as he heard her quiet moan and pushed his hand under her bra to cup her breast. He broke the kiss once more as he fondled her breast, gently at first, and watched her head fall back and her eyes close. He rubbed at her nipple as it hardened against his palm and his head fell to her chest.

Lockhart was mesmerised by her breasts. They were beautiful, small, pert. He blew on her neglected nipple and ignored her as she gasped loudly and jerked. He pushed her firmly back onto the floor and moved his mouth over her breast. He roughly used his tongue to play with her nipple, all the while holding her to the floor as she squirmed beneath him. His other hand left her breast and darted down her body. He forced his way underneath her panties and quickly found her clit. He began manipulating her hard bud as she spread her legs instinctively and bucked against his hand.

"Professor" Hermione moaned as her eyes flew open and her hands curled into fists in his shirt "I feel so hot" she told him as she writhed on the floor. Gilderoy lifted his head from her breast and grabbed at his wand, he quickly vanished both of their clothes completely and moved down her body, all the while playing mercilessly with her clit.

He removed his hand from her and ignored her gasp of protest as he pushed legs open wider and lined himself up "This will hurt Hermione, but it will start to feel very good in a while" he told her as he pushed himself inside her.

Hermione cried out in pain as she fell backwards "It hurts" she whispered

Gilderoy nodded and gave his hips a sharp thrust. This was not the first time he had taken a virgin, he loved it. Being her first and feeling her tight sheath for the first time. She was unspoilt. She was his. She cried out in pain again and once again he ignored her. He knew it would feel good for her in a while but at the moment he couldn't care less. Now was all about his own satisfaction. He grabbed at her hips and forced himself deeper inside her, groaning blissfully as he did so.

"Ow, Professor, it hurts" Hermione cried again as she lay helplessly beneath him and sobbed as he fucked her. Gilderoy reached down and flicked her clit once, he groaned as she tightened around him and increased his pace, moving his hands to pull her legs wider, spreading her as far as she would go.

"Professor, you're ripping me apart" she sobbed

Gilderoy could feel himself getting close, her protests and cries of pain were only turning him on more and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. His thrusts got more and more erratic as he pumped faster and faster, Hermiones cries of pain getting louder and louder. With one final thrust Gilderoy held her hips down as he spilt himself inside her. He panted and fell on top of her, relishing the feel of her soft, abused body beneath his as he panted heavily.

Hermione lost her breath as the weight of her Professors body crushed her, but her arms came around his back and held him down on top of her as she sniffed and tried to stop herself from crying. Whatever had happened before he had fallen on her had hurt her, really hurt her. But it hadn't looked so bad for him. His naked body was beautiful. She sniffed once more and hid her face in his shoulder.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. Chapter One.<p>

Review and let me know what you think. I'm already writing Chapter Two - My Boyfriends ecstatic: it gives him a reason to watch his fave porno (like he ever needs a reason LOL)

So anyway, REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**So Chapter 2. I got so into Chapter One that I decided to carry on and write Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is done as well :) I'm such an eager beaver LOL**

**Anyway this one doesn't have so much smut in, it's more the introduction of characters, but there is a bit :D**

**DISCLAIMER - Harry Potter is JK Rowlings :D**

**Enjoy, and REVIEW - Over 70 people have read this story and NO ONE has reviewed, come on guys, you must have an opinion?**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat with Harry and Ron at the breakfast table in the great hall. She pulled another slice of toast onto her plate and looked at Ron as he scoffed.<p>

"Stupid Git!" he said through a mouthful of food "Who does he think he is, wandering round the school like the big _I am_" he growled out as he stared hatefully after Lockhart.

Hermione frowned at Ron, then turned as she heard voices piping up. She sighed as she caught a whiff of the scent that Lockhart wore. Her face brightened as he came close and she beamed at him "Good Morning Professor" she said. Lockhart stopped for a moment and smiled down at her

"Good Morning" he said then smiled as she blushed and turned back to her breakfast. He continued on his way towards the Teachers Table, a smirk on his face.

Ron pointed at Hermione, looking at Harry as though it proved his point "You see what I mean?" he said "Even Hermiones hooked on him" he said and glared at her "What's so good about him!" he demanded to know "Why are all the girls obsessed with him?"

Hermione glared back "He's just a great wizard Ronald!" she snapped back.

* * *

><p>Professor Lockhart leant against the wall of a deserted corridor and smiled to himself as he ran over the previous afternoons events in his head. Hermione Granger certainly had a deliciously fuckable little body. He couldn't wait to get his hands back on it. Her reaction to him this morning had been a very good sign as well.<p>

"How has your first week gone?"

A voice jolted him out of his daydreams and he looked over to see a Witch in deep Olive robes standing next to him "Very well...um..?" the unasked question hung in the air

She smiled warmly at him "Aurora Sinistra, Astrology Teacher" she told him and he nodded

"You know who I am of course" he grinned at her and she nodded with a small smile

"Of course" she agreed "I didn't mean to startle you"

"Oh" he shrugged, "That's all right" he smiled

"So tell me" she insisted "What was your first week like, I'm interested"

"To be honest I don't remember it very well, it was mainly just settling in and getting to know the students" he told her

Aurora nodded "I was like that too" she agreed "You seemed confident enough during the introduction at the Sorting Ceremony though" she told him

"Professor"

Aurora and Gilderoy both turned to see Hermione dashing down the corridor towards them.

"Ah Miss Granger" Aurora smiled "What's the matter?"

"Oh, Madame Sinistra, I was wondering whether you'd take a look over my Planets Diary" Hermione asked

"Of course, I wanted to ask you about extra credit. You seem to cope well enough with the work load, I wanted to know if you think you'd manage some extra?"

"Oh, do you really mean it?" asked Hermione clapping her hands together excitedly and Aurora nodded.

"thank you so much" Hermione said as she dug her Diary from her bag and handed it over. She smiled brightly at Professor Lockhart before dashing back off down the corridor.

* * *

><p>During Lunch Break Hermione ran towards the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom as quickly as she could, she knew she was late, she had promised to be there at the start of lunch but Professor Snape had made her clean up Nevilles mess as they had been working together. Sshe slowed before she reached the classroom and pushed the door open cautiously. She looked around and walked in a little way<p>

"If you're looking for Professor Lockhart, he's gone to lunch" a voice told her. Hermione turned around and spotted Ginny sitting at a desk alone, her books out in front of her.

"Oh, Ginny, it's nothing urgent" she said as she moved around the desk "So what are you doing?"

Ginny pulled the papers a little closer to her and looked up at Hermione "Just trying to master this spell"

Hermione held herself on all fours on her Professors bed as Lockhart sat on a chair so that he had a good view of her arse.

"This is your punishment for being late today" he told her

"I would have been there on time if it wasn't for Professor Snape..." she tried to explain

"Raise your arse a bit more" he ordered and she complied, pushing out her bottom

"But you weren't in the Defence Classroom like I thought" she carried on

Lockhart leaned forward and waved his wand to make her underwear disappear. He leant further forward and avoided touching her as he inspected her pussy.

"Professor, I'm embarrassed" Hermione whispered quietly

"What did you mean by ignoring me in the corridor today?" he asked her as he lifted her skirt up over her arse

"Professor, you don't understand, there were other people around, and I didn't want Madame Sinistra to know anything about us"

"Is that so," he asked as he licked his finger "then why did you come by here today?" he asked as he prodded her clit. Hermione jolted and gasped. Lockhart smiled and pinched her clit again before moving his finger inside. He smiled as her muscles contracted around his finger. Granted he had only fucked her the once but s he was still so tight. He began finger fucking her mercilessly, grinning when she began rocking her hips against his hand, desperate for the friction only he could provide. He pulled his hand away after a moment and she moaned at the loss

"Considering how shy you are, you sure are wet" he told her as he inspected his finger which was covered in her juices.

Hermione stayed silent as his hands came back up and played with her arse cheeks for a moment before he blew lightly on her clit. She gasped again

"No, not with your mouth, please no" she said as he tongued her clit gently. He grinned as her hips bucked against his face and he held her hips firmly as he began to suck and lick at her.

"It's so embarrassing, please" she moaned quietly

"Your juices are sweet" he told her as he licked her "How does it feel to have a man lick your pussy" he asked forcefully, squeezing her arse cheek harder than necessary

"Oh Professor, oh" Hermione shrieked out as she came, her juices flowing directly into his waiting mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you see that button there, right at the bottom, click it, then in the box type something, then I'll read it :D<strong>

**REVIEW my lovelies :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER - Neither the characters nor the main content is mine**

So Chapter 3. This one carries a HEAVY smut warning, it's filled with the stuff :)

* * *

><p>Hermione knelt, naked, in front of Lockhart. He sat on a chair in front of his kneeling student as she looked at his feet and he grasped her chin to make her look at him.<p>

"I licked you out nice and clean before didn't I" he told her "Now let's see you return the favour"

His finger pressed against her lips as he squeezed her face and made her open her mouth for him. Hermione complied curiously

"Come on" he told her as he forced his finger into her mouth "Suck on this"

Hermione closed her lips around his finger and began to suck as he had told her to

"Nice and gentle" he instructed as he began fucking her mouth with his finger slowly "Right, twist your tongue around" he said and watched her pull back to the end of his finger and gently lick around the pad

"And imagine it's my cock" he told her as she began sucking again "Stronger, that's right, like you're licking an ice cream cone"

He looked at her naked body as she sat at his feet, her breasts bouncing along with her movements as she eagerly sucked on his finger, her knees spread slightly to give him a better view of her cunt. "You look like you're ready" he told her as he pushed her away from his finger and stood up

"Go in and get it"

The sight of Hermione hurriedly unbuckling his trousers while naked at his feet was powerful aphrodisiac for Gilderoy and he almost growled when his trousers fell to the floor and she stopped and looked. He took a handful of her hair and forced her mouth over his cock. A groan left him as the warm cavern of her mouth encased him and he fisted his hand in her hair to control her head as he fucked her mouth

"There's nothing to be afraid of, just get right into it" he ground out as he felt her hesitate "Soon you won't be able to get enough of it" he told her as he pushed his cock further down her throat. Hermione gagged around him but he ignored her and moaned at the feeling of her throat contracting around him. He couldn't help but notice how her breasts bounced invitingly as he fucked her mouth and a hand came down to pinch her nipple. Hermione squealed and tried to pull back but his hand pushed her back down until her nose was buried in his pubes.

"Can you feel it Hermione? It's getting big" he told her as he stepped back and sat down on the chair again, pulling her with him so that her mouth stay around his cock. She leant forwards over his lap in an attempt to keep sucking his cock and his hand came around and he pressed two fingers inside her. She gasped around his cock and he brought her attention back to him with a quick snap of his hips that forced his cock so far down her throat that she choked.

"Your pussy is dripping wet" he told her as he milked her with his hand "Do you know what I mean...my love" he said to her as he felt her eagerly suck and lick at his cock

Hermione could only moan around him as she bucked back against his hand

"Hermione, do you want me in you"

Hermione answered him with a loud longing moan and he shook his head as he pinched her clit "I won't give it to you unless you tell me you want it" he told her cruelly. He thrust his fingers back inside her pussy and began finger fucking her as fast as he could until she was half crying with want, his cock still in her mouth as she tried to satisfy him.

Hermione could take it no more, her head rose and she gazed up at him desperately "Please, Please Professor, put it in me" she begged him and he smirked maliciously

He pushed her off him and grabbed at his wand. With one simple wave Hermione was leaning over his balcony, arse in the air and hands stuck to the railing. He came up behind her and thrust into her with one long, hard stroke. He grinned as he began moving inside her roughly, holding her hips in a bruising grasp.

"Professor, someone will see" she protested as she shook her head "No, no, no!" she said

"No?" he asked "Shall I stop then? You're so wet it seems you want more" he pointed out as he thrust so hard that her whole body moved forwards. His hand went down to play with her clit again and another went around to fondle her breast

"You're such a tease Professor" she breathed as she tried with all her might not to give into the pleasure. One hard pinch of her clit broke her "Yes, yes I want more, Please!" she begged and he laughed evilly as he played with her until he brought her to the brink of an orgasm then muttered something under his breath. He smirked to himself as he stopped playing with her and forced her hips back over him roughly.

Hermione pushed back against him. She could feel her orgasm building, and building, and building. But it wouldn't come. No matter how hard she pushed back against him and no matter how hard, or fast he fucked her, her orgasm would not come. And she was so close

"I feel like I'm going to go crazy" she moaned out. Lockhart laughed again. He was not the best at wand work and spells but some things he could do. Sexual spells were something he was very good at. This particular one stopped the woman from orgasming, it brought her right to the brink but prevented her from falling over the knife edge until the wizard removed the spell.

"You'll have to be quiet, or someone will hear you" he told her as he pinched her clit once more and moved both of his hands round to fondle her breasts. The feel of her wanton body thrusting back against his, desperate for orgasmic relief was incredibly satisfying. HE held the power here. There was nothing she could do to get relief. With a few more sharp thrusts he removed the spell quickly and she shuddered, writhed and moaned against him. Her cunt spasmed around him so deliciously that he came on the spot, pouring his seed into her as he fell across her back.

* * *

><p>REVIEW, and let me know what you think. I'm enjoying writing this and will probably continue anyway but it's always nice to know people like your writing :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while everyone, I've been busy. However, CHAPTER 4! Yay :)**

* * *

><p>Gilderoy lay next to Hermione on his bed and looked at her. He smirked at the sight of her flushed face, her hair spread out over the pillow; all he wanted to do was fuck her all over again. He shifted a little<p>

"Do you hate me now Hermione?"

Hermiones eyes flew open in shock and she shook her head violently "Oh no Professor Lockhart! I love you so much!" she admitted honestly. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes lowered to the bedcovers "I get a rush when you barely touch me" she told him. She peeked back up at him shyly from underneath her eyelashes "I'm only for you Professor" she told him.

"Hermione" Gilderoy smirked and curved an arm around her back so that her small body was pressed against his. He kissed her on the forehead and grinned as she clutched at him.

He heard Hermiones slightly muffled voice "If I can make you feel as good then that makes me a happy woman" His smirk grew

"Good night Hermione"

* * *

><p>Gilderoy sat lazily at his desk. His classroom was in need of some re-arranging. He hadn't had a chance to arrange all of his things the way that he wanted them; the previous teachers decorations and colour scheme still dominated his classroom and he didn't like it one little bit. He sat with his feet up on the desk and flicked his wand idly watching as the room slowly began to transform.<p>

"Professor Lockhart?" came a voice from his door as it was pushed open.

Lockhart started and pulled his feet off his desk, straightening himself as he looked up to see his visitor "Ah, Professor Sinistra" he smiled

She took another step forwards and into the classroom "I was sure you'd have a lot to do with redecorating the classroom so I came to see if you wanted any help?" she asked

Gilderoy smiled "The rest is just grunt work, so you don't have to worry" he told her as he directed her attention to the furniture that needed moving.

Aurora nodded "I wonder Gilderoy, have you had any lunch yet?"

He shook his head "no, not yet"

"If you'd like you can share my lunch, I asked a couple of house elves if they could bring me some food to save me having to come down from my tower to go to the great hall, but as usual they seem intent on overfeeding anyone that asks them for anything" she laughed.

* * *

><p>Gilderoy sat with Aurora next to the Lake and smiled at her "So, I hear from Minerva that you've got your heart set on a special someone" he said knowingly<p>

Aurora started slightly then sighed and nodded "I did" she murmured "I found out that he's getting married" she said sadly

"I see" Gilderoy said thoughtfully "But, Aurora, from the way that Minerva told it, it sounds to me like it was just an infatuation that you had. After all, if you were really in love, it wouldn't matter that he was getting married. In fact, that would spur you on even more! And you'd try to steal him away, that's what love should be about"

"You are a passionate man Gilderoy Lockhart" Aurora said softly and her eyes narrowed "And there's something dangerous about you"

* * *

><p>Gilderoy smiled to himself. He could see Hermione from here, in the dead of night, outside gazing at the stars with that little notebook of hers on her knee. He didn't have to ask to know that she was working on whatever extra-curricular assignment that Aurora had given her. He watched her pack up her bag and walk to a nearby tree and then take of her clothes slowly to reveal a swimming costume underneath. Her intentions were clear: a swim in the lake before bed. His mind was made up before he looked away from her.<p>

Hermione looked up in alarm as something pink blocked her view. A towel? She took it as she climbed out of the lake and smiled at Lockhart as she recognised him

"Professor?" she asked

"I saw you working on your extra astrology work" he told her as he let her take the towel. He couldn't help it, all he could look at were her breasts, held so beautifully in that tight fitting swimming costume.

"Hermione" he said softly

* * *

><p>Aurora leant out of the window of her tower and surveyed the night sky, her telescope next to her in case she should spot anything interesting. This was her most favourite part of the day. The quiet solace of the night, especially a clear night like this when the sky was open to her. A movement near the lake caught her attention and she reached for her telescope to see better.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione stood iwth her back to her teacher as his hand came down and grabbed at her cunt, she gasped as he began to rub her clit through the material of her swimming costume<p>

"No" she moaned as she writhed against his hard body "Gilderoy, somebody may see us, somebody may see us" she exclaimed and groaned as his hand came up to cup her breast. His fingers mercilessly playing with her nipples "Stop Professor"

"Mmmmmmmm" Gilderoy murmured in her ear as his hand crept past the fabric covering her and came into contact with her swollen clitoris. Hermiones legs parted as she relaxed a little against him

"That feels so good" she whimpered and her head fell back onto his shoulder as he pushed a finger inside of her pussy and began thrusting it up and down. Gilderoy gave her breast one last brutal squeeze before letting go of her and reaching for the straps of her swimming costume and pulling them down to get better access to her body

"You wanna do it now?" she asked worriedly as his hand came up and began teasing her nipple once more. He moved her towards a tree and made her brace herself against it

"You're so worried about this. All you have to do is think about me making passionate love to you" he told her soothingly

"Making love?" she asked

"That's right" he told her as he continued to manipulate her body "Just believe in me, clear your mind and only let yourself think about our making love" he said as he let go of her body again and pulled aside the part of costume covering her pussy.

"Professor?"

Lockhart didn't answer and instead thrusted into her, marvelling at the way her body took the force of his thrust. He moved quickly, watching her brace herself against the tree so that she wouldn't bash into it. He grabbed hold her her hips and used them to push himself deeper and deeper inside her, grunting as he did so.

* * *

><p>"Wha..?"<p>

Aurora couldn't help it. The sight of Gilderoy shamelessly fucking Hermione Granger against a tree, completely exposed in the grounds was making her incredibly hot. She let go of the telescope and her hands came up to cup and squeeze at her breasts as her gaze was fixed on the pair. His thrusts were so powerful that they were making the young girl move and he was pulling her back each time. Auroras eyes shut tightly as her hand crept down towards her waistband and she slide her hand into her knickers.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. Chapter 4. Sorry it's so broken up, the scenes skip quite a bit <strong>


End file.
